familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Newm30
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Wilmslow, Cheshire page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 00:31, February 14, 2013 Suggestion I suggest (especially for copying from Wikipedia) that you turn off "Enable visual editor" in your preferences. Thurstan (talk) 06:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome from me too Hello, Newm! I noticed you when you edited a page on my watchlist. I see you've been working away quietly adding good material with nobody saying much to you. Maybe it's time to put something more explanatory on your user page. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Acknowledging source Hello again. I've added the Wikipedia acknowledgment to two of your recent pages. Please remember it. Very easy - one click on the fourth green "jigsaw puzzle piece" icon at the right of the edit box - though if the page name is different you need to add the WP name after a pipe. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC)